Understood
by Tekko
Summary: Draco knows what Harry needs. (detailed malexmale relations, bondage, mention of previous relationship). These characters are not mine; this was written for fun, not profit.


Sitting with an ankle crossed over his knee as he read the _Daily Prophet_ Draco tisked, shaking his head. "It's amazing what dribble passes for news these days. Don't you agree?"

Harsh, panting breaths were all he got in reply. Not quite panting, the blond thought as he took in the man on his knees before him. It was difficult to pant when one had a gag in his mouth.

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world was sitting back on his calves, wrists bound to his ankles and a ball-gag fitted between his teeth, held with straps. He was set on his pillow, a plush, dark green one filled with down and meant for pets, a trail of saliva slipping out of the corners of his mouth.

His body was exquisite, Draco mused as he let his gaze roam. With bronze skin glistening with sweat and body straining, every cord and muscle stood out in sharp relief of the flickering fire, the wavering light making Harry even more appealing. Slate-colored eyes dropped down to the swollen cock jutting eagerly from the wizard's lap, the straps with the small, vibrating bullet nestled snuggly against the base of Harry's dripping cock and tightened sacs. When his gaze drifted up to Harry's it was met with desperate eyes, the pupils so blown that he looked drugged.

 _Much better without those hideous glasses._ Sitting back Draco returned to the paper, humming. "I have to say, Muggles do come up with the most clever items. These toys are simply marvelous."

Without taking his gaze from the paper Draco reached out, grasping Harry's weeping cock in his fist. The Auror's hips jerked before he could help it, a muffled groan following the motion of Draco's thumb over the moist head. Draco could feel the vibrations from the battery-operated toy, faintly, through his palm before he drew the hand away, using his dampened thumb to turn the page of the _Prophet_. "Come now, Harry. How am I supposed to read with you making so much noise?" he murmured over the heavy breathing laced with a whine that followed.

It was Harry's own fault that he got into these situations - really, if it weren't for him dragging Draco to that Muggle club in downtown London the blond wouldn't have ever thought to put anything Muggle to use in sexplay. Besides the unfortunate fact that magic seemed to drain the batteries to nothing - though that was only when an item was in use - the toys were quite fun. For Draco, at any rate.

"Looks as if your ex has embarrassed herself again," the Malfoy heir drawled, turning the paper so that Harry could see the picture of Ginny Weasley, cheeks dark from a flush and hurrying out of the frame. "Did she really think she could go on sleeping around with married men and go unnoticed?"

Harry glared at that; or rather, he tried. The effect was lost somewhere between his sweat-coated skin, saliva trailing a path from the corner of swollen lips and lust-fogged eyes. Sighing Draco turned back to the paper, reaching out to toy absently with the damp head of Harry's cock. "Pity that you defend her still." With eyes carefully shielded by blond lashes Draco saw the moment Harry forgot his rage, dark head falling back between his shoulders, throat bared. It was some moments of slow, firm stroking before Draco's thumb rolled over the head of Harry's cock, dampening it and drawing the palm away to turn to the next page. "Now stop distracting me. Quite a bit of news to get through today."

So it went, with Draco reading the paper and Harry, hard and wanting, kneeling before the blond and serving as a personal page-turner. When at last the blond was done and set the paper aside Harry was flushed from brow to toes, each exhale bringing up a garbled groan of desperation. The vibrating bullet strapped to his cock was both pleasure and pain, heightening his arousal while the bands prevented him true release, allowing only trickles of precum to bead at the tip and slide down the underside of his cock.

"Well, you've made quite the mess, haven't you?" Harry's eyes were closed, much to Draco's disappointment, though the blond wasn't surprised. He _was_ surprised that the man had managed to stay upright up until that point. His cock looked fit to bursting, as red as his flushed face. Reaching out Draco unhooked the straps holding the ball-gag in place, grasping the sopping item to pull from clenching teeth. "Relax now. There you go," he murmured, setting the gag aside. When Draco reached out again it was to cup Harry's sacs, warm and heavy in the middle of his right palm.

Without the gag in place the chocked cry was loud and harsh, rising over the crackling of the fireplace and the quiet humming of the vibrating toy. Draco flexed his hand, lightly squeezing the sensitized skin and letting a smile curve his lips as Harry's hips jerked. "Even your bollocks are damp. And here I haven't gotten half the pleasure that you've had," he finished, spreading his knees and showing off the bulge tenting his trousers. "You'll fix that, won't you?"

Draco watched as Harry shuddered, swallowed, swallowed again. Moments later Harry was carefully making his way off of his supporting pillow - there was almost a distance of an arm's length between his crotch and Harry's mouth - bringing first one knee then the other forward and trying to keep his balance. Drawing his hand back to rest on the arm of his chair Draco watched with narrowed eyes as Harry fitted himself between Draco's thighs, bending to press his cheek to the cloth-covered cock with a groan. "Oh Harry, come now. Surely you can do better than that?"

With another rub Harry turned his head, burying his face against the tented fabric. Draco felt the bump of his nose and hardly-there slide of lips before the sound of a zipper being pulled reached his ears, sighing as the pressure on his cock lessened. There were pants in the way and Harry, with a combination of lips, nuzzling and carefully-placed teeth, freed the swollen member from there as well, rubbing his cheek now against the naked skin of Draco's length.

"Good boy," Draco praised, his voice huskier than it had gotten yet. "Let's put those lips to good use, shall we?"

Harry was instantly turning his head, mouthing the underside of Draco's cock where it met the material of his pants. For a moment Draco thought about reaching down to free his own sacs from the pants but decided against it. There was no need to rush when something better waited on the horizon.

Harry's mouth was as exquisite as the rest of him. He knew when Draco wanted to be teased, lips going feather-soft and hardly touching _;_ he also knew when Draco _didn't_ want to be teased. Tonguing his way up the underside of the blond's cock Harry's tongue prodded for one teasing moment at Draco's slit, drawing a quiet gasp before those swollen lips descended onto the blond's cock midway. It was a peculiar balancing act for the bound man but one he adjusted to, leaning in enough to take most of Draco into his mouth but not so much as to slip and choke.

"This is you in your element," Draco purred, a hand reaching out to trail slender fingers against Harry's cheek. "Not out there chasing Dark wizards but right here, with my cock in your mouth."

A sound between a whimper and a groan was pulled from the bound male as he swallowed around Draco's length, tongue sliding up and down the vein along the underside before starting to bob his head. "Brilliant," the blond murmured, fingers sliding into messy black locks and coaxing him on. "Do you know how many times a day I dream of your mouth? On my lips, my cock, my arse?" Hips rolling upward Harry had to take him to the hilt or choke and Draco felt the quivering of his muscles as he fought his gag reflex. "Come, now. You know what I want."

Another quiver and Harry swallowed, cheeks and tongue curling and tensing around Draco's shaft as he shifted into a better position. Then his law loosened slightly, enough for a hot, damp tongue to slide out and curl around Draco's left sac, flicking quickly to swipe at the other.

Hissing Draco's back arched on its own accord, a shudder going through him as that devilish tongue found the sensitive spot between his sacs and pressed the tip against it. It was a talent that Draco had never come across in his previous lovers and wasn't about to let go to waste. "Yes," he panted, both hands burying themselves into Harry's locks, fingers curling for purchase. "Merlin, that fucking mouth. Get off."

Head rolling forward from where it had fallen back against the chair's cushioned back Draco pulled the Auror off of his cock with a curl of fingers in dark strands. If it hurt Harry didn't seem to notice it; he sat on his knees, breath coming in ragged pants, strings of saliva connected from his lips to Draco's swollen cock. Relaxing the grip he had on the other the blond brought a hand down to grip Harry's chin, smirking as he saw the way the other man was thrusting into open air. "You've been very good tonight, Harry. That deserves a reward, don't you think?"

It took some moments of heavy moan-fused panting before Harry responded, head rolling forward in a nod. "Y-yes. Sir."

Draco smiled, pleased. "And what," he cooed, his other hand sliding down from tangled locks to trail fingers along Harry's neck and chest, pausing to lightly twist at his right nipple. The cry it drew from Harry went right to his own throbbing cock but Draco's patience was a touch better than Harry's at the moment. "Would you like to have?"

"Fuck me." Harry's voice dipped and broke into a sob at the end, head falling back as he arched forward. Offering himself. "Pl-please, fuck me, it's empty, I need it, please-"

"Harry." As Draco watched his jaw all but locked, teeth biting into his lower lip until it bled. "No, no, none of that now," the blond coaxed, reaching out with his thumb to brush over the spot until Harry let go. "That's better, isn't it? All you need to do is ask. Go bend over."

Shuddering Harry turned, nearly falling over, whining as the hands bound to his ankles were of no use. He managed to get to the pillow he'd been kneeling on and all but threw himself forward, cheek and shoulders to the plush cushion, spreading his knees to expose his sopping wet hole. "You've even got cum here," Draco murmured, reaching out easily to run his right index finger over the damp hole. His partner's only reply was a whimper, muscles trying to clench around the teasing digit. "Hm? So you think that it's enough, do you?"

With a bit of pressure the first finger slipped inside, Draco burying it up to the third knuckle easily. Harry moaned and panted and whimpered and the blond smiled as he worked on a second, chuckling as it was squeezed in. "I can feel the vibrations inside of you," he murmured, thrusting the two digits evenly. "It must be torture. Tell me, can you feel it against your prostate?" Twisting the digits the blond let them curl, licking his lips as Harry jerked hard enough to nearly dislodge himself from the pillow. "Hm. I think I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer."

"No, please, please, please.." Harry's breathless words were a chant, body trembling with need. Draco watched his quivering, sweat-soaked sides as he reached for the small bowl of oil on the side table to dip the hand not buried knuckle-deep inside of the Auror into, bringing it up to coat his length with. Removing both the hand from himself and the one from inside of Harry the blond made a slight adjustment, reaching for Harry's hips and sliding him backwards, pillow and all, until he was lined up with his eager hole.

There was a pause, long enough for Harry to feel the head of his cock against him and wonder when it would all end, and then Draco thrust.

Both men cried out, one in pleasure and sweetness and the other in ecstasy and relief. There was no time for adjustment, no pause to get used to the sensations; Draco used his grip on Harry's hips to move the other, making Harry fuck himself on his cock. The sound of skin slapping against sweat-slick skin was even louder than the crackling fire though their moans were loudest, Harry all but sobbing. It took some moments before Draco could make out words among the garbled sound, mostly a chanting of, "Please, please, -please-" that grew more and more desperate.

Draco understood.

Letting go of his grip on Harry with one hand Draco reached around, palming the Auror's precum-soaked member. With a flick of his fingers the straps around Harry's cock and balls loosened, the vibrating toy jostled between the swinging sacks and leaking member. "Fuck yourself on me," Draco growled near Harry's ear before letting go with his other hand and sitting back.

There was hardly a break in pace as Harry took over completely, insides flexing and quivering around Draco's need. It didn't take long before Harry's cries reached a crescendo, slamming himself down on the blond to the hilt and tightening almost unbearably before his cock twitched and pulsed with his release. The tightness, heat and knowing that Harry Potter was undoubtedly, impossibly _his_ made Draco reach his end, hips thrusting forward on their own accord to fill the other with his hot seed.

It took some time for the waves of pleasure to die down enough for the blond to exhale, the continued flex and quiver of the other male's tight heat drawing it out. Harry was whimpering, tremors still going through his form and after a moment Draco pressed forward, his chest to Harry's back, fingers trailing down the Auror's chest and stomach. "Shh, I have you."

The vibrating bullet was easy to find even without being able to see it. Pressing the button to shut the vibrations off Harry's thighs gave way, nearly causing the blond to fall with him as he sprawled on the ground. As it was the motion dislodged Draco's softening length, pulling a grunt from him.

Draco sighed, reaching out to undo the silk ties that bound Harry's wrists. While they both enjoyed the bondage the goal wasn't to leave him so long that there was an injury. "Better?"

Harry brought his arms around carefully, letting them rest at his sides. Though he watched Draco couldn't tell if the motion was from a soreness in his wrist and shoulders or just lethargy. "Yeah." Harry's voice was low, satisfied. Nothing of the anguish that Draco had heard in the Auror's voice the night prior.

"Good. Now, come." Making sure his footing was steady Draco rose, offering a hand to Harry as the other rolled over to look at him with dazed eyes. "We're going to shower and then we're going to bed."

For a moment it looked as if Harry would argue, opening his mouth and taking a breath. It was let out in a puff strong enough to ruffle sweat-slick black hair, though, a calloused hand reaching for the softer, slimmer one. Harry stood with Draco - one nude on somewhat shaky legs, the other clothed save for his undone trousers - their fingers entwining together as they made their way out of the sitting room.

They knew each other well enough to know what the other needed, usually before it was realized. When Harry had gotten the letter from his ex-wife, begging him to take her back so that they could have the family he always wanted, Draco knew just what to do to counteract the pain and betrayal and vulnerability. And maybe, just maybe, Draco needed to show Harry what he would miss if he did decide to try again with Ginny.

Tilting his head Harry rested a cheek against Draco's shoulder, letting his eyes close momentarily. Though the blond sighed as if in annoyance he changed his pace to match Harry's accordingly, fingers flexing in his grip.

"I could never leave you," Harry murmured, trusting Draco to guide him as his eyes stayed closed.

"Good. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down."

Harry smiled, and let go of the past.


End file.
